Calypso Hadden
Name: Calypso (Clay) Ray Hadden Gender: Female District: District 11 Age: 13 Weapon: Her weapon of choice is the sickle which she learned to use in the fruit fields of District 11. Appearance: Calypso is very healthy at 110 lbs., 5’ 5”, and muscular. She has wavy blonde hair that is usually long and left down. Her eyes are stormy gray and her skin is pale even though she works in the fields a lot. Her favorite color is dark blue and usually has something of that color on her at all times. Strengths/skills: Clay loves using the sickle. She likes the feeling of being in control. Her strength is also an asset. Her favorite thing to do in the fields was swing from tree to tree like a monkey just for fun. Don’t underestimate this girl; she’ll have you pinned on the ground with a sickle at your neck before you could say “Aww, how cute!” Weakness(es): Obsessive compulsive disorder is a challenge for Calypso. She likes everything to be perfectly her way and her way only. That makes it harder for her to have alliances or close friends. If they say or do something that upsets her she will certainly tell them, and it doesn’t end up very pretty. Personality: Clay always speaks her mind. She is never afraid of saying something that upsets people. “They should face the truth”, She says. She is very confident in how she looks. Calypso has never really worried about those kinds of things. She was spoiled as a kid because frankly, her parents were afraid of her horrid tantrums. Now that she is older, Clay just expects to get whatever she wants all the time. Backstory/History: Calypso always thought she had a good childhood. She had been spoiled ever since she was little because her parents were afraid of the tantrums she had. They were a wealthier family because her father was in the management of the fields. Even though they were wealthy, Calypso and her mother still worked in the fruit fields. Clay’s favorite fruits to harvest were mangos. The trees had enough leaves and were tall enough to let her hide from the peacekeepers and take a break. In the summer, the mangos were ripe and the work was hard, so a little snack break was taken from time to time. As she got older, she would be one of the few that would go all the way to the top of the trees just to get a little more fruit. Calypso would swing from tree to tree delivering messages and seeing things over for her father. She actually had fun. Interview Angle: She would play the sweet little girl angle. She would try to play up her OCD also, to get the crowd’s sympathy. Bloodbath Strategy: Calypso would sprint to the cornucopia and not leave there until she either got her sickle, or almost die trying. Games Strategy: Clay would roam around the outskirts of the arena, away from the sight of the other tributes. If one did find her, she would most likely kill them. Token: Her token is a dark blue braided bracelet that has different fruit and vegetable charms on it. The sound the charms make when she moves her wrist help her calm down after a rampage and reminds her of home. Fears: Clay is pretty fearless. She is not afraid of much really, just people tricking or taking advantage of her. Alliance: She might try to ally with a few others at the start, but it would probably not go very well with that big mouth of hers. Category:District 11 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:13 year olds Category:NerdyArtist267's Tributes Category:Females